A Curse And A Cure Twins of the Pink Pearl
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: Luchia's been hiding something from everyone. Every month, Nanami Luchia disappears off to where none can find her and in her place, a boy steps in her place. But no one knows that that boy, is really Luchia! Can she stop this curse of turning into a boy every month before she'll never be able to change back? Twin fanfic. Twin!Luchia Boy!Luchia Counterpart!Luchia
1. Luchia to Allen?

**When Luchia was born, he had a curse placed upon her. Every month on the 4th on the strike of midnight Luchia would turn into her counter-part...A boy. Can Luchia stand this curse or will it affect her badly?**

Luchia sat at her desk, pondering, something was up, she could feel it. Literally. A grow pain in her gut. A cold flash went down her spine as she realised. "Oh no" she paled by ten fold.

Luchia gasped out as she doubled over in pain and fell onto her side, gripping her side as her face controted into a pained feature. Her face changed and became less girly and got a new "manlier" look whilst her hair grew straight and shorter until it barely touched her shoulders. Her beautiful golden brown eyes turned harder and darker in colour. When the pain stopped, Luchia was no longer there. Instead, a boy lay panting in her place.

An urging knock sounded at her door, the owner's voice begging to be let in. "Luchia? Are you okay?" Nikola's voice came through the door, Luchia looked up and frowned. She, now he, quickly pulled Nikola into the door and closed the door behind her.

"Nikola" Luchia said fearfully, close to tears, "It happened again..." she whispered and Nikola hugged Luchia. "I wish I could help you, but I cannot, I'll go get some fitting clothes for you, okay?" Nikola smiled sadly before rushing downstairs and closing the door to get more...fitting clothes for a young boy.

"Name...Name...I need a name..." Luchia thought for a second and rested her face in her hands before it came to her. Allen!

'Allen' smiled at the boyish name and chuckled deeply, perfect name.

"Luchia? Are you here-?" Rina's voice trailed up the stairs and Allen gulped, "great" he muttered darkly, "Just what I need, the pair of them laughing at me!" Rina and Hanon opened the door to Luchia's door, to reveal a male Luchia look-alike. "Whoa! Who are you?" Hanon said, pretty shocked. "Hey, you're pretty cute!" She said as if she were flirting. "Hanon, it's-" Allen was cut off by Nikola.

"Luchia! I got some clothes!" Nikola came in and handed Allen the clothes. "What? That's Luchia?" Rina jawdropped, Allen nodded sadly. "When I was a small child, no older than 8, I had a curse put on me by dark mermaid magic for saving Kaito. I guess this is what I get for saving him" Allen added the last part bitterly and glared at his feet bitterly.

Allen picked up and held the clothes infront of himself.

The boys school uniform.

Allen groaned, "I'm going to school? Ugh, I'll pretend to be Luchia's twin brother or something" Allen nodded as he went to put on his uniform. Hanon and Rina cracked up laughing, "Luchia! As a boy! Oh my god!" they cackled. Nikola thumped them over the head, "Don't laugh, think about poor Luchia" she hissed and they put fell quiet straight after.

Allen was a bit nervous for class, what if no one liked him? What if KAITO didn't like him?

"Class, please welcome Luchia's twin brother Allen Nanami!" The teacher motioned Allen forward, the class gasped, he looked JUST like Luchia. Allen blushed at the intense stares.

"Hello Everyone! I'm Allen but feel welcome to call me Len!" Allen smiled cutely and the girls blushed, Kaito narrowed his eyes, not liking this 'Allen' character at all. Allen smiled nicely at Kaito and Kaito knew that smile from someone.

"Your next to Kaito-kun Mr Allen" The teacher smiled and Allen sat next to Kaito. Allen was doing his maths when a paper plane hit him.

"Just because you're Luchia's twin brother doesn't mean your a good person" the message read. "Geez Kaito, you don't know it's me, do you?" Allen sighed and turned to face Kaito to give him a full on glare.

Allen was in a foul mood for the rest of the lesson.

Class was FINALLY over and Allen was sitting beside the sea, the wind ruffled his untidy dirty blonde hair. "What a horrible class" he muttered, "Doesn't matter, I'll go back for period 3 soon...But hey! I know! A song will cheer me up!" Allen grinned and sung out.

His boyish voice rang out in the chilly air, the song he had only sung as Luchia, he wanted to know what he sounded like.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta..."

"Whoa! Where'd you learn that?" A startled voice said from behind him, Allen looked around and saw Kaito. "You again" he said flatly.

"Yeah, me..." Kaito glared at him before continuing as way down to surfing. Honestly, Luchia in her boy form didn't care about Kaito and he didn't know why.

Allen's pink pendant started glowing a startling pink, "Hanon? Rina!" Allen shot up and raced towards the water, not caring if Kaito saw, and disappeared in the flash of a red tail. Kaito watched Allen disappear with amazment, all Nanami's were weird about water...

Allen's dirty blonde hair turned a light blonde golden and got to about his hips and was really thin and tied in a small ponytail, it looked like it wasn't there at all. His closed eyes flashed open to reveal aquamarine orbs that shined with determintion. He had a long sleek red tail which had a few scratches, not that he cared. And, thank goodness, no shell bra. Allen shuddered at the thought.

"Eh? Never seen myself in boy mermaid form" Allen shrugged and swam on, looking for hints of green and aquamarine, his long ponytail trailing not fair behind. He soon found Hanon and Rina in idol form, crouching over in pain from the Black Beauty Sister's song.

"Stop right there! With my pichi pitch voice, I'll defeat you! Pink Pearl Voice!" Allen shouted and transformed into his idol form.

When Allen emerged from the pink light, he had what could be described as a warriors outfit, but shades of a very, very dark almost black pink. He had shorts that reached nearly his knees that were a very dark pink with a dark pink vest over the top of a very light pink singlet top. He had a blackish pink headband that fit almost perfectly with darkish pink shoe boots and lightish white pink fingerless gloves.

Hanon and Rina burst out laughing and Allen glared, "Wanna be saved or not? Well? Why don't I start this with a Pichi Encore Start?!" he called out.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta..." He sung with so much emotion, thinking about everyone he knew in the ocean and his precious kingdom.

"Love shower pitch! Would you like an encore?" Allen winked and threw his hand out to the sisters. "Pink pearl Prince! You'll regret that! We'll be back!" they shrieked as they disappeared.

"Allen! Your outfit!" Hanon laughed as they popped back into their mermaid forms. "It's weird, Allen is pink pearl but has a red tail" Rina frowned as she looked at Allen's swaying tail, "I'm happy it's not pink! I mean seriously! A pink guy!" Allen facepalmed before swimming to the surface...


	2. Allen's promise to Luchia

**My last chapter was too rushed, sorry! Also, I'm not really fond of the Black beauty sisters even though I was sad when they 'died', so don't get offenced by any BBS defeats or anything...**

**By the way, Allen will act and speak like he's a totally different person to Luchia**

**example: Allen sat on his bed, well, Luchia's bed. Everything about this room was Luchias, he frowned, he felt pretty bad for his other self, She should have to face his curse. He looked through pictures where Luchia was smiling and hugging Kaito or Hanon and Rina. A single tear fell drop his cheek, "I'm so sorry Luchia, I shouldn't be alive"**

**You'll get it over time :)**

**For My BFFL Colleene Balino aka Mermaid-Hanon :D :)**

**- Lucia**

Allen floated on the top of the water, watching the sunset, the sun reflected on his azure eyes. Hanon and Rina watched the blonde haired twin of Luchia float around in the water, wondering how they never knew before why Luchia turned into a boy. "Poor Luchia, it must be really hard for her" Rina sighed sadly as they watched Allen sitting on a nearby rock, looking mournful. "How could anyone hurt someone as kind hearted as Luchia or Allen?" Hanon took a deep breath. "it's just no fair, Luchia was just trying to trying to help Kaito-kun..." he drifted off and took a deep breath to stop the tears.

"Well there's this thing I've heard about..." RIna started, drawing Hanon's attention, "this is a weird and tippy curse, apparently a special stone can stop it, but that will result in Allen and Luchia being two seperate people. Luchia will turn to being a girl but Allen will become a real person, like Luchia's counter part or something of the sort" Rina explained and Hanon brightened. "Let's find it then!" she exclaimed. But Rina sighed.

"Hanon, it's not that simple, Luchia could die if we do it"

Allen was swimming somewhere around Pearl Piari when a sudden thought came to him. 'Do you still like Kaito in this form?'. Allen frowned, he hadn't really thought about it, but when he did, he didn't feel any love or anything, just annoyance whenever he saw Kaito.

'Maybe in this form my feelings change?' he wondered and continued his pondering. Before long, he finally noticed it was getting darker and darker, yet he had forgotton the way back to Pearl Piari. 'Screw my life, stupid curse' he thought as he swam up to the surface to try spot Pearl Piari.

He scanned the area and saw Pearl Piari. He took one more look at the beach, scanning the area. He saw a beach towel, an umbrella, a surfboard, Kaito, rubbis- Wait, Kaito!

Kaito was staring right at him, clearing squinting to see. "I wonder if he thinks I'm the other side of me? Luchia?" he thought aloud. Coming out of his thoughts, he noticed Kaito still staring.

"You should leave, there's a storm coming!" Allen pointed upwards to the storm clouds forming, "Not really a good idea to stay out during a storm, you know?" Allen laughed before diving back into the cool waters and swimming as quickly as he could back to Pearl Piari. The storm was getting pretty bad.

When Allen finally got back, he was soaking wet. The rain was coming down like a hail storm outside and if he stayed out any longer, he would've turned into a mermaid!

"Why did you leave me!" He yelled angrily as he stormed into Pearl Piari, soaking wet from the storm and rain outside, "Sorry!" Hanon giggled as she looked at Allen who closely looked like a drowned cat.

"Go take a bath then Allen" Nikola pointed upstairs and Allen frowned, "Don't want to" Nikola opened her mouth to complain about him dripping water everywhere when there was a knock on the door. Nikola frowned and went to open it and came back with a dripping wet Kaito.

"My shower stopped working, can I use yours?" he asked uncertainly but Nikola nodded, "Sure, I'll go get you some dry clothes to change into once you finish your shower" and disappeared to get some clothes that would fit.

Kaito and Allen had a staring contest, both eyeing the other with suspicious eyes until Allen looked away, announcing he was going to go have a bath. Kaito watched the younger boy disappear up the stairs and was broken from his thoughts when Nikola handed him some dry clothes. "Up the stairs, 3rd door on the left" she told him and he went to go take a bath.

While Kaito passed the bathroom Allen was taking a bath in, he heard a male voice singing a familiar song, the song Luchia liked to sing a lot, the song the mermaid also knew.

_"Splash Dream!_

_Inori wa ya no you ni_

_Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku_

_Splash Dream!_

_Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!_

_Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o"_

He frowned, mentally noting that Allen was nearly exactly like Luchia, but seemed like a male counterpart. He then heard muttering, "Stupid curse, stupid Kaito, stupid mermaids, stupid, stupid, stupid Luchia! Why did you guys have to always pull me into your problems? I just wish I didn't have this curse" the voice muttered. Kaito stared for a second before going into the next door for his shower, frowning at what he heard...

Allen turned the handle to the bubble maker, clearly in deep thought. His crimson tail hung lazyily over the side of the bath and flopped around uselessly. "Stupid curse, stupid Kaito, stupid mermaids, stupid, stupid, stupid Luchia! Why did you guys have to always pull me into your problems? I just wish I didn't have this curse". He started muttering to himself but stopped as soon as he saw a shadow near the door.

Someone was listening to his muttering.

He waited until he heard the people walk away, he knew that shoe pattern...! "Kaito, you little..." he whispered darkly, not noticing he was spinning the handle of the bubble maker so fast it was creating too many bubbles and they were over-flowing the bath. Allen sighed sadly and ran his hand through his golden platinum hair before the tears came splashing down. One by one, they fell. "Luchia!" he sobbed, his arms own circling his deep crimson tail as he rested his head on his forearms and cried. "Why you? Why? Why!?".

Kaito came down the stairs, noting that Allen was sitting on the couch drinking what appeared to be hot chocolate. Allen looked up and saw that Kaito had came in, he had a look in his eyes that seemed to say, 'I know your secret'. Allen glared at Kaito with a passion and gave a look that clearly said "Come near me, I dare you to". Kaito glared right back, what was Allen's problem?

"I don't like you, so stay away from me" Allen said simply and turned away from Kaito, still drinking his hot chocolate. Allen hummed a small tune to himself, trying to forget Kaito's presence.

"Oh Doumoto-san, will you be staying here? It started to hait..." Nikola looked uncertainly out the window where it was literally raining cats and dogs. Kaito sighed and ran a hand threw his auburn, messy hair and finally nodded.

Nikola smiled and gave him his room key, "If you need anything, let me know" she smalled as he handed him a hot chocolate and showed Kaito to his room for the night.

"When will Luchia be back?" he called to Nikola as she went to left. Nikola lingered a little longer than expected and replied hesitantly, "Kaito-kun, Luchia...she may be never coming back" she whispered, knowing if Allen died when they found the stone, Kaito would be heart broken.

Allen sat on his bed, well, techinally, Luchia's bed. Everything about this room was Luchias, he frowned, he felt pretty bad for his other self, She should have to face his curse. He looked through pictures where Luchia was smiling and hugging Kaito or Hanon and Rina. A single tear fell drop his cheek, "I'm so sorry Luchia, I shouldn't be alive"

'Don't think like that Allen, Everyone loves you, you and Luchia are just the same person, You are Luchia and Luchia is you, just don't forget your feelings' a tiny voice said, he noticed the pink pearl pendant glowed a bit.

"Luchia, if you can hear me, I'll sing for us, I promise, I won't give up until this curse is taken, then we'll finally be together, I love you".

_"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta..."_

Allen was unaware that a certain orange haired surfer was listening outside the door with little one thought in mind.

"How does he know that song?"

**OKAY~ CHAPTER TWO DONE~**

**Yeah, while Luchia is in Allen form, she doesn't like Kaito because that would be awkward XD. Please review, I only upload when I get reviews _**

**Questions can be asked in the reviews, you can also give ideas :D**

**BYEEE - Lucia**


	3. Stay away from Luchia, Kaito!

Sunlight peeked through the baby pink curtains that covered the window to Luchia and Allen's room. A mob of dirty blonde was seen peeking through the pink covers of a bed. The owner sat up to show two caramel tired looking orbs. Allen rubbed at his eyes with his fists before plopped back down on the covers.

He thought about his dreams, what did it mean?

_"Allen! Allen!" Luchia cried out happily as they chased each other around like there was nothing bad in the world. Suddenly, the area turned dark and scarier than before. _

_"Allen? Allen!? What's happening?" Luchia hugged herslef closer to him out of pure fear and terror. There was an evil laugh, "Found you, pink pearl Princess and her twin brother, the pink prince" The voice chuckled again and a man with silver hair and cold eyes appeared._

_"Who are you!? What are you doing!?" Allen snapped angrily and swam infront of Luchia, as if to protect her. "I only want your sister Allen, I'll have YOU later" the man snapped his fingers and three shadowed figures behind infront of me. _

_"Luchia? Luchia!? Luchia, no!" Allen cried out, reaching for his sister who was being dragged away by the cold man. Luchia reached out for Allen, "Allen! Don't let them take me! Allen! Allen! ALLEN!" She cried out and then both she and the man disappeared into the dark waters. _

_The minions let go of Allen and floated down to the bottom of the sandy ocean and sobbed. "N-no! Luchia! D-don't go! LUCHIA!" _

Then Allen had woken up in a fit of fright and terror and couldn't go back to sleep. Luchia's crying face as she was being dragged away, it was too painful for Allen. Watching his beautiful sister taken away and he couldn't stop any of it.

Allen painfully feared that this would become an reality, he hoped that if it did, he would save his sister. Even if it lost him his own life.

He looked around at his surroundings and sighed with relief when he noted as was in his and Luchia's room. "Thank goodness" he breathed and clutched his pearl necklace when it started to glowly faintly. "I'm here Allen, don't worry about me!" Luchia's angelic voice floated around the room. Allen smiled, he truly was getting used to Luchia randomly popping up.

Apart from the dream, it was perfect saturday morning and he had woken up at a perfect time, outside it was sunny and beautiful, no sign of yesterday's storm. It was very cosy and warm in Allen's bed, nothing could go wrong-

"Allen! Breakfast!" Nikola's voice echoed up the stairs and Allen groaned, "No! I'm tired" he mumbled but his door banged door. Three faces staring at him, "Your hair is sticking up" Hanon pointed out as Kaito and Rina laughed. "Doesn't it matter? Go away I'm tired" he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Up! Get up!" Hanon and Rina picked him and carried him out the door despite his arguing.

Allen's Pov.

Hanon and Rina picked me up and carried me out the door. "Put me down! This isn't fun at all!" I complained and they both dropped me onto the ground at the same time, "Hey! That wasn't nice!" I shook my fist in their direction, Hanon shrugged.

"You told us to put you down, so we did" she raced into the kitchen, away from the wrath of Allen Nanami. "Yes! I said PUT not DROP! Arghhh!" I stood up and realised that I had slept in my black jeans and red t-shirt. I shrugged, who really cared anyways?

Normal POV

Allen hurriedly ate his breakfast and ran outside, not bothering to change, he grabbed a jacket on the way out. "Where am I going anyway?" he wondered aloud as he ran past the houses. He slowly down a bit, a small tugging was pulling on his gut, a small voice in his ear whispered to him.

"Don't go there Allen, go to the ocean, I'll see you there" it said before fading away, leaving a confused Allen. Following the voice's instructions, he walked with his hands in his pockets to the beach. 'That voice...Was it Luchia?' Allen wondered as he continued his walked to the beach where he would find the voice. What if it were the Black Beauty Sisters again!?

When Allen reached the beach, he was about to jump in from the Pier when he stopped in his tracks. Allen frowned to himself, What if that voice was evil? What if that voice was...

"Luchia?" he whispered, this was the chance he was going to take. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw your other half who was currently in a spirit form that was invisable to all but Allen.

He jumped into the water and immeditately changed into his 'siren' form. He welcomed the comforting change as it reminded him of Luchia. "Argh, my hair is still sticking up" Allen grumbled as he pulled and tugged at his hair. He stopped when he heard a feminine giggle. Allen looked up and saw his counterpart, Luchia in her mermaid form. She first looked him up and down before breaking out into a huge smile, "Oh Allen, you look just like me!"

She smiled and swam forward to hug her 'twin'. "How are you here? Aren't we one person-?" he began but Luchia shook her head sadly, "I can't stay for long, I'm fading out! You have to find that cure, even if it kills me..." she whispered but then brightened suddenly, "If you find it, maybe I could live with you Allen!" she clapped her hands happily and swim closer to hold hands with him.

"Am I dreaming?" he whispered as he drank in her appearance, exactly the same..."No, but I'm not actually here, I just have enough power to project myself to you. Also, be nicer to Kaito please" Luchia smiled kindly and Allen's heart broke. "I promise to make us two different people Luchia! I love you, remember that!" he squeezed her hand.

"If I don't make it out alive, please tell Kaito who I was" she smiled and wavered, disappearing and fading into the blue of the water and disappearing like she was never there in the first place.

No sign of her exist, except for memories. Painful memories.

"Luchia...Wait!" Allen whispered as his world faded back. He blinked, he realised he was now sitting in his human form on the pier with Kaito sitting next to him, "Allen? Allen? Are you okay?" he kept saying over and over. "I-im fine" he wiped as eyes, Luchia's smiling face flashed through his mind.

"Are you sure-?" Kaito reached out with his hand which was slapped away. Allen's bangs covered his eyes, "Don't come near me or Luchia ever again! Do you hear me? You ruined her life! Forget that mermaid and just look at Luchia!" he hissed, tears coming down his tears and tore off towards Pearl Piari leaving a shocked Kaito.

"How does he know about the mermaid? What if she saved him too..."

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED TO BE MORE ENJOYABLE, ENJOY :D - Lucia**


	4. TeeHee, I'm back!

"Why did I react that way? Why must I have this curse? What have I done to Luchia!? Luchia..." Allen shook his blonde hair and continued running but not to Pearl Piari, but back to his, Well techinally Luchia's, home. The ocean.

When he dove into the icy water, he instantly felt at home. He smiled slightly as he continued his merry way, just drifting along in the cool water.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pink pearl prince?" a familiar feminine voice chuckled and Allen gulped and slowly turned around. "What do YOU want" he snarled at the Black Beauty Sisters. Mimi swam forward, "We only want you and your pearl...What is your name young prince? We haven't seem to catch it quite yet" she finished and let her elder sister continue. "Not that it matters once Gaito-sama has yo and your pearl, as well as the other mermaids!" Sheshe laughed harshly before pulling out her microphone. "So, shall we begin?" The party was only just getting started.

A couple of hours later, there was still no sign of Allen or his pearl anywhere, this was starting to worry Rina as she knew of the dangers now in the ocean because of Gaito and his minions. She sat waiting at the front door. She sighed, "Allen? Are you okay?" she thought as there was still no sign of the blonde haired boy.

"A majestic wind, blow across the seven seas...Reflecting, the seven colours of the rainbow..." Rina's ears perked up to the familiar lyric of a song she knew oh so well. "Could it be-?" Rina thought as she stood up and followed the majestic sound.

"And before the dawn, I could hear a melody..." Kaito lifts up his head, "Could it be...HER?" he whispered aloud and starts to follow the melody.

"It's a very nostalgic song of hope...And the birds, they will fly..." Kaito and Rina continue to follow the voice in hopes of finding the owner. As the pair near, they bump into together. "Kaito-kun!" Rina said, surprised. Kaito's eyes widen, "You hear the singing too?" he questions. Rina nodded hesitantly.

As they near the voice, it is clear that two people are singing, one male and the other female. "Towards the Eastern sky, And I will wait here for you...!"  
The song stopped for a second, only to start again and was being sung by a female voice.  
"We will sing together in our paradise!"

Then a male voice, possibly Allen sung.  
"After the chaotic, stormy night, someday I'll prove my love for you!"  
Then their voices harmonized as they sung together,  
"I'll sing just to prove it's true! I will sing the Mermaid Melodia, with the hope and dreams set high in our hearts! Someday we'll come back to you and you should know, we wouldn't forget!"

Two mermaids sat side-by-side, joining hands and faces so close their noses were touching. They looked overjoyed as they sat and sung to eachother. "Luchia...Allen" Rina muttered softly when she saw them, Kaito joined her soon after.

Kaito let out a small gasp as he stared at the pair, "It's her..." he whispered as she stared at the singing pair.

"But, who is she with!?"


End file.
